bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Teague
"I got a real nice Bullworth welcome.... That wedgie fucking hurt." Jason Teague is the protagonist of Diary of a Wimpy Rich kid. He is knew and has arrived during Jimmy Hopkins' first year. He is a Freshman. Characteristics Jason is a good hearted young man. Although he holds himself in a negative regard he is nice, supportive, and at often times charming although he never realizes he is and is more quiet and lacks the confidence most of the time it's a hidden talent of sorts. Despite this he has a big inferiority complex, and often wishes that he didn't live in his fathers shadow. He is incredibly clumsy and can't stay on his feet for long before falling on his ass. His father a masculine and strong man often berates him for him being "a wimp." He is a great student and a real genius but lacks real social skills and often references lines from movies and video games to pull himself off as 'cool'. He is constantly beating himself up for not getting any girls. At often times he comes off as annoying and has a real dirty mouth that at times he can't control. He is incredibly shy and often tries to play off cool like they do in the movies. He uses John Travolta's role in Grease as his idol and often refers to him as, "a fucking chick magnet." He also has a good sense of humor that usually catches people. He is ashamed of his own fortune and thinks that if he grew up on the streets he'd be meaner and tougher and that's what he wishes he could be. He hates being spoiled and wishes that he could throw all his fortune away and just get away from it all. Something that he finds himself good at is being sneaky and he is good at going behind others backs and finding out the truth. He's also good with computers and loves comic books. He could hack a computer in minutes easy, if he didn't like his grades he could hack into the school's mainframe and change them but he wouldn't need to do that because he's always been a straight A student. Appearance He thinks of himself as ugly but actually isn't all that bad. He has short black hair and brown eyes. He is quite skinny and often thinks of himself as a "malnourished dog." He stands at 5'7, 110 pounds. He says that he wishes he had muscles. He wears glasses because he has problems seeing things up close. He has really long legs and is surprisingly fast. Biography He was born in Vice City but was later moved to Liberty City for his dad's new job as Lead Designer for an up and coming game company. At ten he left his life in Vice City behind for a life in Liberty City despite a big house and a world renowned private school he was absolutely miserable. All the kids were riched but he found himself at the bottom of the school totem pole pretty quick. It was at this point when his father decided to try and toughen him up and send him to the same school that molded him. Bullworth Academy. Category:Original Characters